


Te Amo

by Shadow_Rebelz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) Friendship, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, M/M, Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Romance, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Slow Burn, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Rebelz/pseuds/Shadow_Rebelz
Summary: Lance thought he was going to have the perfect college life. A master's degree in Marine Biology, everyday sleepovers with Hunk and a hot girlfriend. But everything changes when he sees a certain boy with a mullet only Lance could recognise from a mile away.Keith didn't really care about what happened in college. His mom left him when he was a baby and his dad died when he was only 5, so he grew up as a survivor and a lone wolf. The only person who he could day that he cared for was Shiro and Adam (but Shiro came first...sorry Adam). The last person he would expect to see is the Cuban boy from high school that annoyed the hell out of him.Keith and Lance are reunited and they spend more time together than they would've orginally liked. They were presumably established as enemies but overtime, things change and they both start realising certain things about themselves and each other that they can't comprehend.Will this be the college life they thought they would have or would they discover more than they would ever think?





	Te Amo

Lance woke up from his beauty sleep, the smell of freshly made pancakes wafted throughout his room and he got out of bed, feeling satisfied when he felt his bones crack and arise from it's stiffened state.

_Today's the day_

Lance wore a happy smile on his first. Today was the day he was going to be completely independent. Today was the day he was going to go through the experience of being a college student. Today was the day he was going to make his own path and decisions. He made his way to the bathroom to prep himself for the day, wanting to look especially presentable.

_What? It is his first day of college!_

Once he had finished refreshing himself, he made his way downstairs where he saw his younger siblings fight over a plush lion...his plush lion..."Hey! That's Blue! Don't wrangle her!" he huffed, grabbing his lion out of their hands before they could rip it in two. "I was wondering where you were!" he smiled, looking at the yellow eyes of his plush.

"Mamá Lance is being mean!" his little siblings pouted, looking clearly displeased at having their fun taken away.

"Lo siento! But Blue is mine and I'm not gonna have one of you rip her before I leave." he stuck his tongue out at them before making his way to the kitchen. "Mañana Mamá, Papá!" he greeted his parents like the loving son he is.

"Today's the first day your going to the Garrison, are you sure you won't get yourself into trouble?" his dad quirked an eyebrow at him while taking a sip from his coffee. Lance scrunched his nose at the smell of it. He would never understand why his dad enjoyed drinking such a bitter drink, if given the option, he would pour at least 2 cups of sugar in it.

"I won't! I'll be the responsible kid I always am!"

"Yeah right." Lance looked around and glared at his older sister who was leaning against the door. "Lance, tell me one time you've actually followed the rules." she crossed her arms and Lance narrowed his eyes at her, although he couldn't come back with a sassy reply because its his sister he's talking to, he got his sass from her and she will always out-sass him. "See?" Veronica pushed off the wall and wrapped her arms around him. "You goofball."

"Says you." he scoffed, but there was no anger in his words.

"Lance, come eat your breakfast before it becomes cold!" his mom smiled and he did as he was told.

\---

"Lance! Hunk is going to come by soon are you done packing?"

"Almost!" Lance yelled, dumping all his clothes into his suitcase which should have been packed yesterday but Lance had no sense of urgency whatsoever so now he was paying the price for being lazy. "Done!" he wiped his forehead and looked around his soon to be empty room. His bed was in the corner next to the window which overlooked the sea. Lucky for him, the Garrison was near a beach so he could still go to the ocean every now and then.

There were fairy lights strung along the walls of his room (courtesy of his sister) and at night it looked really pretty. His guitar was next to his desk but he was definitely bringing that along for the ride. He continued walking around his room, reminiscing all the memories his room held since he had moved in. One thing caught the corner of his eye. He turned around to see his family photo with Blue next to it on his desk.

"That's where I put you little buddy." he sat down and stared at the photo. It was when they were in Cuba visiting their extended family. They were all outside their Uncle's shop and they were all smiling, having the time of their life. lance chuckled when he remembered that he got a pretty bad sunburn from all the swimming because his childish side didn't want to bother with putting on sunscreen.

He picked up the photo and was going to pack it in his luggage but he turned around, looking at the plush lion once more. The blue was slightly faded and the tail was stretched a tad, no doubt from the constant harassment the poor thing goes through from Lance's younger siblings. He smiled when he started to remember the day he got the lion.

\---

_He was at his high school carnival and it was his last year before he graduated. He had won the shooting game without a sweat, which earned him his pal. "All right! I'm gonna name you Blue!" Lance held the lion._

_"Are you seriously going to name it based off its colour?" Lance turned around to glare at the person who had just spoke._

_"As if you can actually get one to name it in the first place." Lance scoffed, earning an annoyed grumble from the shorter male._

_Keith crossed his arms, an unimpressed look etched onto his face. Before Lance could say anything snarky, Keith walked towards the booth and slammed a note onto the counter, clearly startling the guy. "Two rounds." Keith grabbed the gun and aimed it at the target. Before the guy could try to stop him, he already shot it down. "I'll take the red and black lion." he nudged his head and the guy unhappily gave it to him. Lance was gaping at him as he just walked past him, not even looking back just once._

_"What the hell was that shooting thing! There's no way you could've shot it down that fast!" Keith looked back at Lance and shrugged before turning his back once more, disappearing into the crowd. Lance just stood there fuming._

_"You done trying to outdo Keith?"_

_"No." Pidge sighed. "When are you gonna give it up? You're not gonna beat him anytime soon."_

_"Ouch." Lance placed a hand on his chest dramatically, feigning hurt, although what she said stung a little even though he knew it was true. "_ _Would you guys like lions?" Lance pointed at the 2 remaining lions hanging from the roof of the stall, they were his best buds so as childish as it may seem, he wanted them all to have at least a little something before they all graduated and sooner or later, part their own separate ways._

_"I'll have the yellow one!" Hunk interjected before Pidge could say anything._

_"Don't worry guys, Sharpshooter Lance is here!"_

_"Since when were you called Sharpshooter?" Pidge snickered._

_"Since 5 seconds ago." Lance beamed, paying the guy before hoisting the gun and took aim. He got his friends a lion each and they were all pretty content by the end of the day._

\---

Lance frowned, since when did he start remembering Keith? He hasn't heard from his since they've graduated, not like he wanted to anyway. Lance huffed, grabbing Blue and the photo before stuffing the objects into his already full suitcase. Ever since freshman year, Lance and Keith were always rubbing heads with each other, proving who was better. Unfortunately for Lance, Keith bested him majority of the time.

"Lance! Hunk is here!"

"Coming!" Lance snapped out of his thoughts as heaved the heavy luggage down the stairs to be greeted by the sight of his chubby friend. "Hey man!"

"Hi Lance, you ready to go?"

"When am I never ready?"

"Well...before any sort of exam and te-"

"You weren't meant to answer!" Lance heard his whole family laugh behind him and needless to say, he was embarrassed. lance muttered incoherently as he stepped out of the house. He heard a sniffle and he turned around to see his mom on the brink on tears. Lance then dumped his belongings on the ground and ran to his family, encasing them in a hug.

Lance sucked at goodbyes and he wasn't ready to have to say it to his own family, but he knew he had no other choice unless he wanted to be a college dropout then no thanks! After a tearful farewell, lance picked up his luggage and dumped it into Hunk's car, waving at his family one more time before he got into the passenger's seat and the car drove forward, leading Lance to his future.

\---

"No fuck off."

"Keith get out of bed before I pour my coffee on you. It's not a threat it's a promise because for some reason I've always been tempted to do that when you refuse to get out of bed."

"Takashi Shirogane, I hereby revoke our friendship, now get out of my room." Keith lazily flipped Shiro off, glaring at him.

"Sorry buddy, but I'm here to stay whether you like it or not."

Keith rolled his eyes as he looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table. "Shiro it's 8 in the morning! Orientation doesn't start for at least another 3 hours!" Keith whined, pulling the covers over his head. "Goodnight."

"Keith I swear you're such a pain in the ass." Shiro rolled his eyes, practically yanking the sheets off Keith. Keith hissed at the sudden coldness and curled up into a ball, trying to retain some heat.

"Takashi, is Keith being stubborn and refuses to get out of bed?" a head popped into Keith's doorway.

"Keith is being stubborn and refuses to get out of bed." arms wrapped around Shiro's waist, a head resting on his shoulder. Keith looked over his shoulder to see Adam hugging his soon to be husband.

_Gross..._

However, Keith couldn't help but smile at that. Among all the crap Shiro had been through his entire life, Adam was there to support him and Adam was literally the best thing that had ever happened in his life (excluding Keith of course). Keith took an immediate liking to Adam when Shiro first introduced each other. Adam didn't seem like a bastard and they got along pretty well so Keith had no issue with Adam being Shiro's fiance.

Keith quickly changed his mind when Adam pulled Shiro in for a very passionate kiss. "Nope! Bye I'm gonna take a shower tell me when you're done making out!" Keith yelled, grabbing whatever clothes were closest to him as he went sonic out of the room.

"I thought that would get him up." Adam chuckled, lips brushing against Shiro's.

"And you were right." Shiro smiled against Adam's lips.

"Takashi, when am I ever wrong?"

"Never." Shiro closed the gap between them once more.

\---

In less than 5 minutes, Keith had brushed his teeth, taken a shower, flung on his clothes and jumped down the stairs to the kitchen. Keith saw Shiro in the kitchen making breakfast. Their kitchen was spacious with a huge snack cupboard besides the oven to boot. The counter running along the middle of the room, cleanly dividing the kitchen from the living room.

The exterior of the house was warm and cosy, which made Keith feel safe, which was something because for most of his life, Keith never felt safe and he always had to rely on his instincts since he became an orphan at an early age, his mother leaving when he was a baby and his father's death when he was only 5. He would always be grateful for Shiro and Adam finding him and taking him in immediately, giving him food, water and a roof over his head.

"New record." Shiro said, busy beating up some eggs to make an omelette. Keith watched him pour the egg onto the pan and hear the sizzle of the egg frying before making his way over to the fridge.

"I guess your make out session with Adam motivated me to become sonic himself." Keith shrugged, opening the fridge to get some juice.

As soon as he said that, Adam came in, papers in hand and planted a kiss on Shiro's cheek. Keith scrunched his face and closed the fridge door, juice in hand and plopped onto the counter, sipping from the small carton. "Are you just trying to make a point Adam?"

"Maybe." he stuck out his tongue at Keith. "You know you like me."

"I'll seriously considering my feelings towards you."

"Adam are you cheating on me with Keith." Shiro's voice was serious, but when he turned around to look at them, he was smiling.

"Babe, this isn't what it looks like." Adam held up his hands, a serious look on his face. Keith couldn't pass up the chance to get a little fun out of this, so you know what he did? He decided to play along, maybe heat things up a bit and see where it goes.

"It's exactly what it looks like Shiro, Adams been trying to hit on me." Keith smiled, aware of the fuming look the other male was giving him.

"Keith you are so dead."

"You know you like me." it was Keith's turn to stick his tongue out at Adam as he said it in a sing-song tone.

"Adam, how could you do this to me? We were going to get married!" Shiro held up his ring. He looked genuinely hurt, if not for the playful edge to his voice. Adam was becoming exasperated and they both knew it. Shiro winked at Keith and Keith winked back. Looks like 'Operation: Make Adam pissed' is a go! This just shows how strong and weird their bond was.

"Firstly, you could be an actor, secondly, I'M NOT DATING KEITH I SWEAR TO GOD!" Adam yelled the last part, making Keith chortle and Shiro clutching his stomach. Adam looked at Shiro like a puppy that just got kicked. "You know I love you."

"Adam, you know I can't resist it whenever you looked like that." Shiro covered his red face, looking away from him.

"Sorry to break the mood but you might not want to burn the kitchen." Keith pointed out. Shiro quickly tended back to breakfast before their kitchen could set on fire while Adam was busy trying to control himself from strangling Keith for the little scene he had created not too long ago while Keith just looked at him with an amused smirk.

\---

"We're off!" Shiro yelled, pulling the younger male by his hood out of the door. They lived in a peaceful neighborhood, not a lot of screaming kids and car horns blaring unlike the city where the Garrison was nearby. The house they lived in was a simple yet elegant 2 storied building with a patio and a little garden a the back they grew vegetables and small fruit. The exterior of the house was white and had a small garage where the car and Keith's motorcycle was, and that was where they were headed.

"Shiro I'm gonna ride my bike there, I will be living there for a while anyway so I'll want to have a mode of transportation." Keith said, untangling himself from his grasp and opened the garage door with one lift before making his way to his motorcycle. Keith didn't like driving a car, you couldn't feel the wind and move with more flexibility because essentially, a car was a box with wheels on it, well...that's what it was to Keith anyway.

His motorcycle was red with red stripes and had a small 01 at the rear of it. The handles and seats were black and they were really comfy. It originally belonged to Keith's dad before he died, that was another reason why Keith preferred the motorcycle and that was why he drove one.

"Are you sure? I can drive you." Shiro asked, as he looked at Keith, swinging the car keys around his finger. Keith was waiting for it to fly of his finger and land somewhere in which they would have to spend an hour trying to find it...

"Shiro, I am a young independent man, if I have the ability to survive you and Adam being lovey-dovey with each other, I'm 120% sure I can drive to school and live there on my own." Keith scoffed, grabbing his helmet from the handle and fitted it on his head.

"Says the person who lived off instant ramen for lunch and dinner for a week before Adam and I had to stop you before you collapsed from preservative overload." That happened because Shiro and Adam were on vacation and Keith was too lazy to go to buy groceries and make himself food so he settled for second best. let's just say the couple was not pleased when they found out.

"Shiro it's fine! Plus you're a teacher at the Garrison and if I'm lucky you'll my teacher so..." Keith dragged the o as he hopped onto his bike and sped off before he could even say anything otherwise. Keith looked back and he saw Shiro give him a disbelieving look and he opened his mouth, probably shouting something. "I'll see you at the Garrison!" he yelled, continuing to look back until a pissed of looking Shiro and his house was gone. "He's so going to kill me." Keith laughed, looking back on the road before him as he sped up, enjoying the thrill of being on his bike once more, feeling the wind rush past him.

\---

Lance and Hunk had arrived at the Garrison and to say the least, they were awestruck. The Garrison, too say the least, was gigantic. It was separated into different facilities that catered to more majors than an average college would offer, but the one thing that the Garrison was most well known for their teaching in engineering. Many of the most renowned engineers in the world graduated from the Garrison, making this a hot spot for people aspiring to be one on the future.

The Garrison was also known to be the best of the best out of all the other colleges in the world! However, this also meant that getting administered into this college was a challenge as they would receive countless applications on a daily basis. Don't even get started on the process of trying to get in! The grades required to be considered acceptable to this school were extremely demanding, not to mention the interview they had to go through! It was like going to hell, but only to find out that the was a whole new level to it, but, the pain and hardships were worth it.

The day Lance got the letter in the mail, he was a wreck, he didn't know whether he would cry or whoop with joy. But when he opened it and read it 5 times, it turned out to be the latter and he literally jumped in the air and when he landed he tripped over his strewn books and fell to the ground with a thud. Not soon after the doorbell rang and when Lance opened it, he was ambushed with a hug by a gleeful Hunk who also got his letter and just like Lance, had gotten in.

Shortly after that they both got a text from Pidge in which all the words were capitalised and some had spelling errors, she only did that when she was either excited as hell over something or when she accidentally drank her dad's beer, mistaking it for apple soda. Luckily for both of them, she was only drunk with excitement and she wanted them to bring their asses to her house so they could celebrate.

Later that night, they ate a crap ton of pizza and drank a shit ton of soda while playing games on Pidge and Matt's PS4 (which the Holts made themselves). "TO US!" Pidge held her canned drink in the air, toasting them. They all had the time of their lives that night and they ended up staying the night because they all fell asleep.

Thinking of that...

"Hey Hunk where's Pidge?"

"She said that she'll be here in a few."

"Wanna bet she got distracted by the latest computer model or whatnot?" Lance laughed, not surprised of that was the case. They walked past a cabinet with trophies and pictures of some of the college's old graduates that had excelled better than others. But one candidate caught Lance's attention. "HOLY CRAP HUNK IS THAT TAKASHI SHIROGANE?!" Lance was like a little kid in a candy shop when he heard or saw his hero. He found Shiro incredible, to be able to excel when his life was pretty much against him 25/7, yet he persisted.

Lance walked back and accidentally knocked into someone. "Oh I'm so-" lance turned around to apologise but he stopped when he saw who it was. Before him was a gorgeous lady with white hair and pink speckled eyes. "I better use my ice blast, because my hearts on fire!" he winked at her but she didn't seem to hear him.

"Oh forgive me! I didn't see where I was going." she smiled at him, bowing a little bit in apology. She had a thick British accent and Lance found it really alluring.

"Girl you can walk into my arms anytime." this time it seemed like she heard him and she rolled her eyes.

"That would be pleasant but I'm terribly sorry, I'm late for a class!" she said jogging off, "Hope to see you again!" she waved before disappearing around the corner. Lance stood rooted to the ground a little longer, face red and heart beating faster. 

"Hunk I think I'm in love." if he were in a cartoon, hearts would be floating around him. He sighed happily, walking with a jump here and there to the reception to find out which dorms they would live in for the next year or so. Lance flirted with the lady for a while before finally asking her where his dorm was (after asking her for her number). "Hunk, we're in the West side of the campus! Room 459!"

"Lance I'm no-" Hunk tried to tell him something, a small sad look on his face but Lance was too excited and energetic to notice.

"Hurry up my man!" Lance bolted through the sea of people, nyooming to the room he'll be sharing with Hunk. He ran up the stairs and ran through the doors, looking for their room. Lance was so excited. He was gonna spend his college life with Hunk and he couldn't comprehend all the fun things they could do together while actually finding time to study.

Lance unlocked the door and opened it, excited to see what his new room would look like but all the happiness he felt before was replaced with confusion. Inside his room, was another male with black hair, shirtless with his back facing Lance. The male had well defined proportions and it was obvious that he was strong. His hair reached to his neck, almost like a mullet, and it looked familiar to Lance. It also seemed as if the guy was rummaging through his stuff and had yet to realise that Lance was right behind him.

"Hello?" Lance called out, his voice breaking the silence the room held. The guy immediately turned around after hearing Lance's voice, but neither would suspect who they would see. Purple orbs met blue ones when the two males saw who was standing in front of them.

"You've got to be kidding me."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first klance fic so I'm gonna give it my all!  
> I finished watching all 7 seasons in less than a month so I have rightfully earned the achievement for dedication and sleep deprivation. ✔  
> SEASON 7 LEFT ME ShoOkk! I was sad when Adam died and even if Shadam was sunk canonically, Shadam can and will forever sail in our hearts.  
> The title of this book may change because I kinda jumped into it blind so yeh...  
> The first chapter may seem a bit mundane but I promise it'll get better from here! I'll appreciate any constructive criticism you guys give because I want to improve my writing.  
> Anywayyyy I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this fic and I'll update as soon as I can!
> 
> Arigatou~ Shadow


End file.
